fatal attraction
by amber eyed wolf
Summary: RE-WROTE CHAPTER 3! dances a jig two species Lycans and Vampires, both worlds apart, lost in their mindless war. Can one forbidden love in the midst of an ancient betrayl survive. Reviews are very welcome, please do.
1. chapter 1

"For centuries, Vampires and Werewolves have been locked in an ancient blood fued. We, the vampires elslaved the Lycans and they retailiated, or so we think. Digging into the past is out-lawed. No longer did the moon hold them sway. The lycans did not need the full moon to transform, they did it at will. They say vampires are a myth, how I wish they were. Don't even know what we're fighting for. I remember nothing of my past, few vampires don't remember. I know only what Marcus told me. He said that I was the daughter Amelia and mortal. The mortal was bitten by a werewolf. I am the only surving one out of ten. We don't know who the mortal was, probably a corvin or else I couldn't have been born. It doesn't matter now. Some say death is the ultimate punishment, I live for it."  
The vampire leapt form the top of the tower and landed on high heeled boots perfectly. No one seemed to notice the black leather beauty. Her soft red brown curls fell half way down her back. Big red brown with licks of amber flame around her midnight black pupil adorned her beautiful pale as death face. Soft, full red lips added to the delicious picture.  
She walked steadily down the street and retrieved a set of shiny gold keys from her pocket. She elegantly entered the sleek black car, the engine roared into life and the vampire speed away not leaving a trace of her existence. Inside the car she grabbed her shiny red flip out cell phone and used the voice dial.  
"Nick, I found it," She said a huge grin blooming on her face, making it more beautiful.  
"No!" he said form the other line.  
"Tell Marcus, the lycan hideout has been located." *******************************************************************  
The vampire parked her car outside of a wawa and dug around in the back of her car.  
"Ya know I can never find regular clothes when I need them," she growled as she pulled out a black happy bunny tee-shirt that said, I know how you feel I just don't care, and a leather jacket. She changed into her favorite shirt and shrugged on the leather jacket. She left the car and strode into the wawa.  
"It's been quiet a while destiny," the store manager, Rolf said as she came in. He was young and very tan, with blonde hair and light blue eyes. Lots of girls came here just to see him.  
"It's not easy to get my ass up of the couch wolf boy," she said teasingly as she ordered her usual shortie.  
"Really what's up?" he asked.  
"aww nothing much,"  
"Still single?" said Rolf with a suggestive look.  
Destiny, sortie, lots of chips and liter bottle of soda in hand put the items on the counter and gave Rolf a yeah right look.  
"Kiss my ass," she snorted.  
Rolf rolled his eyes, "people can take that the wrong way you know," Destiny laughed at her friends sarcasm.  
"I know you do! See ya Rolfie boy,"  
"Don't forget me Juliet!" he yelled back. It was a running joke with them.  
"Fear not fair Romeo, I'll be back tomarrow!"  
Destiny still laughing slid into her car, but something was different.  
"Hello, Destiny," Destiny shrieked and jumped out of her seat to see the stranger in her car. Dark hair, warm brown eyes and pale skinned. She knew that face anywhere.  
"Nick!" screamed Destiny. She launched herself on him and started to visiously scratch him, "why you good for nothing!" Much to her annoyance Nick laughed throughout the entire beating.  
"You should have seen your face!" when he opened his eyes again and saw her Nick cracked up again. Finally Destiny sighed and gave up.  
"I sware I don't know why I put up with you!"  
"awwwww I'm so touched," said Nick sarcasticly. Destiny growled at his tone. "Marcus asked me to get you, there's a coven from Iredland arriving at midnight.  
"And I wanted to get some sleep tonight." Said Destiny starting the car. For a while the two vampires drove in silence.  
"What's that in the road?" asked Destiny.  
"It's nothing, probably a pigeon," Nick said quickly.  
"No its walking toward us, and its to tall to be a pigeon,"  
"Some guy broke outa the mental asslym. He'll move when you get closer,"  
But Destiny did get closer and the man did not move. Slowly, very slowly Destiny sniffed the air. Her sensitive vampire nose smelt the chips and shortie and Nicks unique sent and one more, Lycan. She turned her head to face Nick, all the blood rushed from his face.  
"I left my gun at home,"  
"Bad move, I might have a spare one in the back,"  
While Nick dug around in the back Destiny opened the dasbord and a large collection of silver knives was exposed. Destiny strapped on the wrist shieves and slid two small knives in. The two larger ones went in her boot shieves and the biggest knife, the size of a small sword was nesteled by her side.  
"Found two guns," Nick said triumphantly.  
"Extra amo?" Destiny asked.  
"Nope, just regular silver bullets," said Nick.  
The figue was very close. Destiny flored the gas pedal and the car was going over a hundred miles per hour. She ran head on into the figure. The lycan flipped over the car, but Destiny saw a face.  
"Holy Shit!" she screamed. "That was Lucian!"  
"Lucian's dead!" Nick yelled back. "Vicktor killed him!"  
"That's was him! I saw the neckalice! I saw that same thing in one of those vamp history books! I heard Selene and Vicktor talking about it!"  
"Destiny it's dangerous to look into the past, and why were you evesdropping!"  
"Selenes my best friend something was wrong so I decided to listen in on her converstaion with Vicktor! They talked about a neckalice! Nick please trust me!"  
Nick sighed, "You know I trust you. I just don't want you to get hurt,"  
"Now I remember why I put up with you," said Destiny. Nick chuckled.  
The car rumbled and bumped a bit.  
"Nick what was that?!" said destiny. Nick twisted around in his seat and looked out the back window. The Lucian was on his feet and had shot the engine of the car.  
"Lets just say, ABANDON CAR!"  
"Get my knives!" Destiny said.  
" I can't open my door," Nick said. "Damn!" "Watch the road!"  
"Get my god damn knives!"  
Nick strapped the knives to his wrists and boots. The other he shoved in the belt she also kept in there. "Found another gun!" Nick yelled.  
"You'd better get all my knives!" Destiny warned him. She did love those knives. Destiny had put the car on auto drive and was using her biggest knife to cut open the roof of the car. Her door was jammed to. "Nick try the break!"  
"Jammed to!"  
"Got it!" the roof of the car over the drivers seat flew off and Destiny climbed on the top of the speeding car. "Nick get up here!"  
Nick climbed onto the roof. Both of them shared a look. Nick gracesley rolled of the top of the car.  
'Your very lucky you're a vampire Nick,' Destiny thought. He was quiet clumsy. If her were a mortal he would be dead by now. Destiny gracefully flipped of the top of the car and landed like a Lycan, with out bending her legs at all. With in seconds Lucian was running toward her. Her knife was in her hand. The two blades clashed in a series of sparks.  
"You have the blood of Corvin," he said as he bore her down.  
"Maybe I do," She hissed.  
"Tell me, are you related to Amelia?" he asked.  
"Maybe, who wants to know?" Destiny grunted as she flipped over the Lycan's head and landed behind him.  
"You look exactly like her, except much younger," again blades clashed, but Destiny pulled her knife away and crouch sending the Lycan sprawling over her.  
"Destiny, there's more of them," Nick yelled. He then saw Destiny's predicament and shot Lucian in the back. Destiny scrambled away and Nick sprinted after her. Both of them ran into the nearest building.  
"Lock the door," Destiny gasped.  
"This is one of those questioning facilities," Nick said breathlessly. There was a bang on the door. The vampires sharred looks and sprinted down the hall. Both of them darted up the stairs and into another room and barred the door.  
"Silver nitrate," said Nick examining the guns.  
"Just grab some guns," Destiny sighed sitting down.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
"No, just a few cuts,"  
Nick nodded unconvinced. She had a tendency to dismiss her own injuries so she could take care of others. Destiny was way to selfless.  
There was a huge bang form downstairs.  
"Their in," Nick whispered. They darted out of the room and entered a long narrow hall. The lycans were right behind them. "Damn their fast."  
"Nick there's no windows," said Destiny.  
"Call Julian," Nick hissed.  
Destiny flipped out her cell phone and again used the voice dial. "Julian, it's me, no it's not going good. Me n Nick are being chased by um.Lots of lycans and we need help. We're in the questioning facility by the river. Please be here soon, I think one of the werewolves is Lucian, yes I know he's supposed to be dead, but I sware it's him. Please be here soon," the desperation was obvious in her voice and Julian picked up on that.  
"I'll be there with a team soon,"  
click.  
"You'd better be," Destiny whispered.  
"DESTINY!" Nick yelled.  
"Nick get in front of me!"  
"Why?!"  
"They have uv bullits, it'll kill you not me,"  
Nick ran faster and got infront of her. He got to the elevator, the door opened and Destiny hurled herself in, but a blur of a man raced in after her. The door closed and Destiny was trapped in an elevator with Lucian.  
"Shit!" Nick yelled banging the closed elevator doors. More lycans in werewolf fomr were closing in on him. He took a deep breath and spun around shooting the floor. He looked much calmer then he felt. The first werewolf was inches away when the circle of floor around Nick caved in and he dropped down to the ground floor.  
"Nick!" someone screamed. The vampire turned around and saw Julian running to him. "Where's destiny?"  
"She's in the god damn elevator! With Lucian," Nick screamed back. The blood drained from Julian's face.  
"Lucian's dead,"  
"I saw the neckalice that Lucian wore on this Lycans neck. His eyes were black eyes, hybrid eyes,"  
  
"She's got Amelia's blood, and Corvin blood to," Julian hissed.  
"Destiny please don't get bitten," Nick prayed. If anyone was watching over the vampires then now was the time to act.  
  
********************************************************************  
Lucian pinned Destiny to the wall of the elevator.  
"Tell me are you related to Amelia," He asked. Destiny's booted feet connected squarly with his ribs and the Lycan was sent flying across the elevator and smacked into a wall.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Don't waste your breath answering, I know you're her daughter," Lucian growled as a jagged blade appeared in his hand.  
"Tell me," he said as two small silver knives found their way into Destiny's hands. "Do you want to kill me?"  
"I-I," stuttered Destiny. She did no enjoy killing, it hurt her to kill Lycans knowing their blood ran in her veins. She couldn't stand it when Vampire and Lycans carelessly killed any mortal who got in their way.  
"you can tell me later," taking advantage of her shock Lucian raised the jagged blade and slammed through her shoulder pinning her to the wall. "I know how you feel, I just don't care," he said reading of her shirt.  
"Gonna kill me?" Destiny asked.  
"No I've got a better idea," Lucain sunk his teeth into her uninjured shoulder. Destiny screamed, a blood curling scream.  
"Hmmm," Lucian whispered. "Your blood tastes like," he licked his lips, "Candy,"  
"Get of me you bastard," Destiny hissed so vhemeniously that Lucian removed his jaw from her pale flesh.  
"Let me think, No," said Lucian savoring her anger, but Destiny grinned.  
"Don't hurt yourself ugly," She plunged both blades into his sides. Lucian stepped back and withdrew his blade. Destiny sagged to the floor drenched in sweat and blood. The elevator opened and Destiny gracelessly fell out right onto Nick.  
"Destiny," He whispered.  
"He bit me," said Destiny. "But it was different he kept asking about Mom, like it was important. I think he knew about my Corvin blood. But it was odd he didn't want to kill me, it's a full moon tomarrow right? I don't think I 'll transform into a werewolf," She passed out right in his arms.  
"What do we do?" asked Nick.  
"We take her back to the mansion, see if she transforms, and either way, she's still our Destiny. No Lycan bite is going to take her away. 


	2. chapter 2

            She was running, running as fast as her legs would carry her. But they were right behind her. What were they and why was she a vampire so scared of them? What drove her to run so far so fast. The scene changed from a field of grass to desert. She stumbled, but caught herself. It was so hard to run. The sands shifted in the wind and swirled around her weary legs. The sun beat down on her back, burning it. Why didn't it burn her? 

            "Of course," she said, stopping. "I've walk in the sun before," 

cla-clop, cla-clop, cla-clop, cla-clop, cla-clop. 

Her head whipped around; there they were riding black coated, red eyed horses. She ran again, warm salty tears streamed down her face, why was she so scared? What were they? Why were they chasing her! 

"It's time," one of them called his voice was smooth and deep. 

"Come over here," the other called, this ones voice was teasing, he was laughing at her. 

"And make it easy on yourself," He finished the teasing ones sentence. She turned around and did what she was told. The first one was the oldest, with long flaxen hair and piercing blue eyes, but something in those eyes scared her more then anything she had ever seen. 

She was caught in their gaze. Everything felt hazy, like she was wondering through fog. She was sleeping, her mind was empty, but a small part of it fought against the man. Something in side her retaliated and she fell back arms spread out wide and the man cursed. 

Her head hit the sandy ground and she sat up and rubbed her head with one hand, the other supported her body. Memory slammed into her and she jumped up. They were coming, the flaxen haired man, whose eyes she was careful to avoid and the other two were twins. Both of them had short dark hair and black eyes. They looked younger, but not by much. Their eyes had an insane glint as they chased after their pray. 

She seized the opportunity and ran for her life. Then right in front of her was a forest. She did not think it odd to see a forest in the middle of the desert. The only thought in her mind was run, run faster then you ever have before. Her only emotion was fear, deep bone-chilling fear. No anger, no confusion, just fear. She kept running the branches cut her pale cheeks. Her slender feet pounded on the ground, her foot was caught on a root that stuck out form the ground. She stumbled and fell. She tried to get up, but behind her she heard boots clunk as they hit the ground. The flaxen haired man stood above her. 

She lay still pretending to be unconscious. 

"I know your awake, girl," he said. She rolled over to face him. In one fluid motion he knelt down beside her. "You are such a prize, fit for a mantle such as mine,"

            She froze with fear. She did not want to be his prize and her entire mind wanted to go with him. His clear blue eyes met her own. Once again she was lost in a haze. 

            She shook her head and a bit of red passed in front of her eyes. Her hair was brown not red. "No," she whispered softly. The word seemed to anger him and scare her more then the fires of hell and the twins combined. He drew a small knife from his boot and put it to her throat. She backed fearfully away from him, he moved in on her. Her back hit a tree and she was trapped. 

            "Goodbye, Lady Lakyle," he said cruelly. Oddly the thought that went through her head was, why is he calling me lady Lakyle? My name is Destiny Nox. 

            Destiny's eyes flew open. She didn't jump or scream. Vampires don't act like that. Slowly she sat up and pulled the silky black covers over her bra. 

            "Your awake, I was starting to worry," 

            A grin bloomed on Destiny's face. "Oh come Julian have I ever been one to stay in bed?" Julian was a darkly handsome older vampire. The next in line for becoming an elder, Destiny had been in his care for as long as she could remember. 

            "No you haven't and you're not even a warrior yet," he said teasingly. It was true she was considered far too young to be a warrior. "Now let's cheek that shoulder wound of yours," 

            The grin left Destiny's face. "He bit me didn't he," 

            Julian looked sadly at her and it was all the proof Destiny needed.  "Destiny you didn't transform last night, it was a full moon," 

            "How?" she asked. 

            Julian sighed, "I don't know, perhaps there was lycan in your father," 

            Destiny looked oddly at him, "You said my father was a mortal with Corvin blood, he was bitten and then met Amelia. There was no natural lycan in my father," 

            Julian left her side and strode over to the window.

            "Julian," Destiny quietly said, "what are you saying?" 

            "Nothing," 

            "Silence reveals all," 

            "Damn it!" Julian yelled. "I didn't think this would happen! You weren't supposed to ever know. No one was!" 

            "Know what?" said Destiny, he was silent, "Julian! What did you hide from me?"

            "There was a battle," Julian said slowly, "Amelia was caught in it, a Lycan, and he was one of the most powerful ever…." Julian took a deep breath, "…Amelia was raped by the Lycan, he of course had Corvin blood."

            Destiny was silent pondering her existence. "how could you lie to me like that?"

            "I'm so sorry Destiny, but you never should have known," 

            "How am I still alive? Why wasn't I killed along with all the other hybrids," 

            "None of the elders, save Amelia, knew of your existence. Eventually they learned about you, but no one knew about your father, nor cared. I promised Amelia that I would keep you a secrete for they would kill you if they found out," 

            Destiny was lost, everything she knew was a lie. Her father figure had kept everything from her. She was Amelia's mistake, her embarrassment. "I can't believe you would do this to me," 

            "Listen to me," Julian pleaded, Destiny looked away. The older vampire knelt down and cupped her cheek in his hand, "Destiny I'm sorry. I know nothing I saw can make this up to you, but can you try to forgive me?" 

            "How can I? You let me pretend everything was fine. Now, now what can I do?!" 

            "Destiny, no one, save Nick, Erika, and I must know about the bite, no one knows you can walk in sunlight yet. Different vampire have different sun tolerances, yours is low. We are very lucky Viktor is dead. He would have found out," said Julian.

            "Why should Erika know! Does she already?" said Destiny.  

            Julian gave her a warning look, "Viktor was so afraid of hybrids, Marcus is no much better." He sighed. 

            "I don't wanna die," Destiny whispered. 

            "And I won't let you!" Julian insisted harshly. "Destiny we have to be very careful,"  

            "Julian, I need some time," Destiny said quietly, her eyes were deep wondering voids. 

            "You can have all the time you need. The coven form Ireland will be here tomorrow, there was a slight delay in flights," 

            Destiny nodded and fell back into be and had a log dreamless sleep. She was too tired to do anything else. 


	3. chapter 3

            "Do you think the blue, or the black will look better on me?" Destiny knew that cocky, arrogant, annoying voice anywhere. She rolled over. "Oh come on, I know your awake," Destiny groaned loudly and rolled over onto her side. "Get your ass out of bed Destiny," 

            "I wanna die," Destiny moaned. 

            "To late sweetie you're already dead," 

            "Fuck off, When does the coven arrive?" 

            "They'll be here at 12, its 7," 

            Destiny rolled out of bed, she shrugged into a robe Erika had laid on the nearby chair.  Destiny groggily walked into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and looked around her bright bathroom. The color scheme was a light blue and gold. It reminded of Destiny of a much needed sunrise. Everything was so wrong. Why was nothing simple any more. The mirror was clouded with steam. Somehow the mirror was a reflection of what Destiny felt herself. She smirked and discarded the black robe draped loosely over her shoulders. 

            Destiny sighed as the hot water poured over her slim body. The water washed away all of the dirt and grim left over from her encounter with Lucian, but it couldn't wash away the raw sense of betrayal the hung like a dark cloud on her shoulders. 

She was Amelia's mistake, her embarrassment. The words echoed in her troubled mind. Destiny looked down and spotted her much loved shampoo. It was comforting to see it there in the place it always was, just one thing that stayed still in her turbulent new world. 

            Her soft palms massaged the smooth shampoo over her rough and tangled hair. Her fingers worked slowly through the tangles. Destiny dipped her head into the steady flow of water and washed away the shampoo. Destiny reached down for her conditioner and squirted some into her open palm. 

            "Hurry up in there!" Erika yelled. Why wouldn't that bitch leave her alone? 

            "Don't get your hopes up!" Destiny screamed back. She quickly conditioned her hair and turned off the water. Destiny slipped on her fuzzy blue bathrobe and walked dignifiedly toward Erika's shouts. 

            "Finally," 

            "Shut up and screw of!" 

            Erika raised an eyebrow which further angered Destiny, "Touchy, touchy," 

            "Why don't you mind your own business?" 

            "Unfortunately it's my business now to. I'm the only vampire who isn't going to run to Marcus if I learn about your…Little fiasco with Lucian," 

            "You're still loyal to Craven," 

            "He was in power at the time," Erika said with a shrug. 

            "Whore," 

            If the comment bothered Erika she did not show it. "I do what I have to. Give," 

            Destiny reached the tip of her fuse, "GIVE YOU A BREAK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOT YOUR ASS A MILE IN MY LIFE AND NOT IN YOUR OWN! I'M SURE YOUR LIFE IS SO FUCKING HARD. I MEAN IT MUST BE CHALLENGING TO BE THE HOUSEHOLD WHORE, STRUTTING AROUDN SLEEPING WITH THE FIRST VAMPIRE WHO LOOKS LIKE HE MIGHT BE IN AN ELDERS FAVOR!"  

            "And your life is so hard isn't it! You think just because you had some werewolf bite you that you still can't go back to your life! You can't be Destiny anymore because you're a half-breed. Well I'm sure that you must feel so confused inside! Well cut the drama crap." 

            Destiny fell silent, anger burned in her eyes. 

            "Now, Marcus wants you to be at the meeting tonight," 

            "Tell him I don't want to go," 

            "He demands it," 

            Destiny gave a slight growl but said nothing. It was common knowledge for vampires. No one refused an elder's demands, ever. 

            "Now, I think we need to work on your lovely hair," said Erika. Destiny sat down in front of her mirror and sullenly glowered at her reflection. She froze when she saw what the mirror showed her. 

            "What happened to me?!" 

            Her red brown locks were blazing red. Her normally redish brown eyes were a bright chocolate brown with licks of amber fire. 

            "After you were bitten we brought you back here. You were rushed into critical condition. During the time you were feeding, you hair started to turn red. We think it's because your body was trying to remind itself that you're still a vampire. The werewolf gene was an invasion to your body. As for your eyes, your body's not totally vampire either, the amber part is very traditional for a werewolf." 

            Destiny starred back at her reflection. The person in the mirror was totally alien to her. "I hate this," 

            "You don't choose what happens in life, you juts choose how you take what happens," Said Erika.        

            "Cut the metaphor crap, why does Marcus want me to be there anyway?" asked Destiny. Erika ran the brush through her hair and explained: 

            "The coven coming is ruled by a female, her son, Raphael he's looking for a bride," 

            "And Marcus wants to create an alliance through marriage," Destiny finished. 

            "You're catching on to politics quickly," Erika remarked dryly. "Marcus wants you for his bride." 

            This shocked Destiny. "What about you? Or Felice?" 

            "Raphael is a warrior he wants a girl who won't just sit around at home. His mother says he wants…" She paused, "...A challenge," 

            Destiny glowered at the mirror, "And I'm the challenge," 

            Erika smiled at Destiny pickle sour expression and decided her hair was done. "Now I think someone needs a dress," 

            "Can't I go in my robe?" Destiny joked weakly. Erika gave her a look and searched her closet. 

            Erika emerged from her closet with two dresses. One was white silk, with a high neck and long sleeves that fell to the floor. Both sleeves had slits that came up to her shoulder. There were also splits on the skirt that came up to mid thigh with little opals set at the end of the split. 

            "Wow," said Destiny. 

            "Here's your other option," Erika said holding up a different dress. This one was deep blue silk, on one thigh there was a split to mid thigh, at the top of the split was a sapphire. The neckline was very low, but it enticed Destiny. There were two curves, they looked just like waves, which came into little points then curved down into a small v. 

            "The blue one," said Destiny. Erika handed Destiny the dress as she headed for the bathroom to change. She came out ten minutes later looking fabulous in the dress. Destiny grinned ear to ear as she model walked over to her vanity. 

            "My, my feeling rather conceded aren't we?" Erika joking said as she made up destiny's face. Half an hour later Destiny's face was made up to Erika's liking. Her soft lips were accented with a tinted pink gloss, there was a hint of blush on her cheeks, her eye lashed were long and dark, and every time she blinked there was a flutter of deep blue shimmer. 

            "Hmmm," Erika said, "Something's not right," Destiny groaned. Erika brushed back her bangs so they were pulled back accenting her face and giving her a widows peak. "Shit" Erika yelled. She ran to the door of the room and slammed it shut, and then poked her head in, "Don't you move an inch!" 

            "Destiny tried to get a book with out moving, but she failed and ended getting up grabbing it, and quickly sitting back down again. 

            An hour later Erika rushed into the room in a silver sleeveless dress. She had a diamond chocker fastened around her neck and her hair fell down her back in soft curls. 

            Erika rushed in and shoved something in her lap. Destiny saw it was a little box. "What this," She asked. 

            "I don't know," Erika said as she walked over to her closet, "Julian told me to give it to you," 

            Destiny opened the little box and inside was a necklace. On a leather thong was a star pendent with a sapphire gem in the middle. Rows of tiny amber diamonds bloomed out form the six corners of the gem. Destiny delicately fingered the pendent and fought to keep control of her emotions. She fastened it around her neck and found it rested a little lover then her collar bone. "Damn you Julian," she whispered, "You're to damn good to me," 

            Erika came back form the closet holding a shiny piece of jewelry. "Here put these on," Said Erika shoving a bracelet in her hand. There was a gold part that fastened around her wrist; the rest came down in a jeweled triangle down to her middle finger where it was fastened with a ring. Destiny stood up ready to leave when Erika yelled, "Shoes, shoes you forgot your shoes!" 

            Destiny sighed slipped on the shoes that Erika had laid out for her. They were Blue with a jeweled net that came over the top of her foot. "I'll kill myself in these!" Destin whined. 

            "Well you'd better not," Said Erika supporting her. "Remember baby steps," 

            They left the room and walked slowly down the hall. Destiny began to get used to the shoes and was actually staying up right. Then they came to the stairs. Destiny cringed, but gathered herself quickly and prayed that she didn't fall and look like an idiot. 

She came down the stairs gracefully with no mishaps. Once she reached the bottom she shared a quick grin with Erika. It seemed that they had been late. Once she looked around she saw Julian and Marcus sitting in chairs much higher then the rest. Destiny followed Erika who sat on a couch right next to the elders. 

"It is a great honor to finally see you again, Isabella," Marcus said addressing the other Elder in the room. Isabella was painfully beautiful with long silky black hair and pale blue eyes.  She strode across the floor on limber legs, her clan followed her faithfully. On her left was a young man, the most handsome man Destiny had ever seen. 

He has to be Raphael, She thought looking him over. He was tall, with ear length black hair and dark eyes. His face was strong and the features well defined. 

"It is a great honor to be back in your presence," Isabella said, as se took her seat. 

"Now down to business…." Julian began. Destin drifted of into space very quickly. After an hour of drifting in and out of consciousness Julian finally noticed her dilemma. "Isabella perhaps we can discuss some of the more important matter in private?" Julian proposed. Isabella nodded. Marcus and Julian left the room with Isabella. Dancing music came on and Erika hauled Destiny to her feet. 

"Are you alright?" Erika asked. Destiny nodded unconvincingly. Erika left Destiny on the couch and came back minutes later with a diet soda. Erika popped open the soda and bit her wrist. A little bit of blood dropped into the brown water and Erika offered Destiny the soda. 

"Thanks," She said weakly. Destiny drank the soda and felt a bit better. 

"I told Marcus you were still recovering," said Erika. 

"Excuse me," A deep voice said from above Destiny. She looked and saw Raphael standing there. He was even more handsome up close. "Lady may I offer you a dance?" 

Destiny gave him one of her sly smiles, "Well… Only since you asked so nicely,"  

Raphael smiled and led her onto the dance floor. "And may I ask the name of the beautiful Vampire I'm dancing with?" 

"It's Destiny," She said slightly dazed, he even smells good she thought, "I take it your Raphael?" 

"The one and only," Said Raphael. Out of the corner of Destiny's eye she noticed the elders re-enter. Julian saw her and winked, mostly this meant a sarcastic have fun, but in this case there was another meaning, she could tell by his worried look in his eye. Destiny took one hand from her partners shoulder and flashed him a thumbs up sign behind her back. Julian smiled and returned to his conversation with Isabella. 

"So what's it like in Ireland?" Destiny asked. She mentally kicked herself for sounding so stupid. His eyes were hypnotizing. 

"Well, it's beautiful," he said, Destiny nodded, stupidly, he has gorgeous eyelashes, and his voice, his voice! Destiny quickly concentrated on the tiny zit in the corner of his forehead. Ha! She though triumphantly, he's not perfect, but the zit actually looks good on him. "Long rolling hills, emerald green grass, and they make the best chocolate there," 

He even sounded seductive when he was talking about hills, grass, and chocolate. "You know the best chocolate is much lighter then dark chocolate, but lighter then milk chocolate. It looks exactly like your eyes," 

Destiny felt a blush creep up her cheeks and quickly shoved it down, "You are to kind," She let out a mental sight of relief, she had managed to sound mysterious, He obviously like her mysterious. 

"No, your to beautiful," He said, bringing his face so close to hers that Destiny felt his hot breath on her face. They stopped, Destiny starred into his black as night eyes, I've seen his eyes before, she thought. 

A chill crept up her spine, something in his eyes made her feel very afraid. The Vampire part of her screamed run, the Lycan part screamed kill him. Destiny stepped away from him, there was a moment of shock on his face, but was instantly replaced with confusion. Destiny turned and ran her skirts flowing behind her. Raphael smiled coldly. He shared a glance with Marcus, who just waved a hand at him dismissively. 

Raphael shrugged. He would get her next time; soon she would be eating out of the palm of his hand. 

Destiny sprinted up the stairs and whipped around the corner. She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. Suddenly a hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed her arm. Destiny jumped and Erika emerged form the darkness. "You scared the shit outa me!"

Erika smiled coyly, "Marcus wants to meet with you in the library, now" 

Destiny groaned and huffed away. She took a back stair that led strait to the library. When Destiny got there Marcus was standing in front of the fire, back facing her looking deep into flame. 

"Lord Marcus?" She asked. Marcus whirled around and smiled.

"Destiny, I have been wanting to speak with you for such a long time," 

"Whatever about my lord?" Asked Destiny playing the coy little vampire. 

"Firstly about the Lycan hide out, have you located it?" Said Marcus. 

A huge grin plastered itself on her face, "Yes, they actually hide themselves well this time. They've made the old bell tower, on ivy street, a home of sorts. There's a huge web of tunnels that down to the sewers and connects with larger tunnels." 

Marucs nodded "I had suspected they were in the sewers, like the rats they are," 

"What else did you want to speak with me about milord?" 

"Ahh yes," Marcus mussed, "What do you think of Raphael?" 

Destiny stiffened. There was a right and a wrong answer to this seemingly simple question. She thought a moment before answering, "He's very handsome," 

Marcus laughed. Her answer was that of a lovesick girl, exactly what she wanted him to think. "He is looking to marry," 

"Are you thinking of an alliance through marriage?" Destiny asked sweetly. 

"You have once again read my mind," said Marcus. "I want you to be his wife," 

Destiny faked a shocked look, "Why me, sir?" 

            "Raphael is interested in exotics," Marcus said. His eyes traveled over her body and smiled coldly. "I think you count as exotic," 

            Inside Destiny seethed. 


End file.
